


年間契約 06

by yunhanluming



Series: 年間契約 [3]
Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	年間契約 06

相叶的繁忙期总是来得毫无征兆。

本人似乎还毫无知觉，在家里偷偷摸摸记录他回家时间的人却是第一时间就察觉到了相叶开始持续晚归。面上隐忍不发，知道相叶手握公司生死迫不得已，只能在心里偷偷委屈了一遍又一遍。

整个冬季除了圣诞之后的短暂温存以外，相叶每天都在刷新着他连续早出晚归的记录，他记得二宫的发情期，每次都会做好暂时标记。二宫心里没了包袱，逐渐也学会撒娇耍赖，但每每跨在深夜结束工作的相叶身上干坏事的时候，明知道对方会由着自己闹，还是不忍心看他眼下挂着两个青黑的黑眼圈，大部分时候还是乖乖地爬下来缩进相叶怀里，相拥入眠。

季度末平稳度过，在新入社员招募开始之前，相叶难得空闲几天。又一次彻夜加班的翌日，秘书告诉他下午没有什么重要安排，相叶反而有些无所适从，不过只是一会儿他就从抽屉里拿出车钥匙满心愉悦地离开了无限吞噬时间的写字楼。从前忙碌惯了闲下来只觉得空虚，自从二宫戏剧化地住进家里，倒是不怕闲下来的时间无从打发了。

他没有告诉二宫自己马上就要回去，想给他个惊喜。临近午餐时间，相叶从途径的超市买了些材料。其实相叶会做菜，手艺也不赖，只是总忙得顾头不顾脚，一个人也懒得吃完还要洗涮锅碗瓢盆，许久不做有些生疏。好在二宫虽然挑食，喜好却不刁钻，简单的汉堡肉相叶还是十拿九稳。

他一路想着二宫看见他下午就回家会露出怎样的欣喜神色，不由得在车库里就笑了出来，对面邻居下楼和从底下车库走上来的相叶碰巧打了个照面，女主人因为他脸上的莫名笑容吓得加快了脚步。

“我回来啦——”相叶推开门，轻轻地叫了一声。

宽敞的客厅一片宁静，二宫不喜欢家里摆多余的东西，自然就没有有时节性的摆设，整个冬季他几乎没有买过什么，快开春了厅里还铺着相叶买的绒毛地毯。相叶踩了上去，静悄悄地没有发出声音，过于厚重的绒毛在初春捂得屋里有些燥热。二宫不在他最常呆的游戏房里，相叶推开他的卧室门，里面也空无一人，正想开口叫他，不远处自己的卧室里却传出细微的动静。

“唔……叔叔……”极轻的声音透过门缝传出来，相叶贴到门边，慢慢地靠着墙坐下，把耳朵贴到门上，里面的声音透过固体清晰地传进相叶耳朵里。

同时传出来的还有他最熟悉不过的可可香味，看来并不只是厚重的绒毛地毯让提前回家的Alpha不由自主地燥热。

“叔叔摸一下这里……嗯啊……”少年的声音又黏又软，相叶甚至记不起来上次听到他发出这样的声音是多久以前了。还没来得及抱歉太久，听觉已经刺激着大脑进入了兴奋状态，相叶拉下西裤的拉链，把吐着腺液的性器从裤子里掏出来撸动，尽管他从未见过二宫自慰的样子，甚至控制不住自己的喘息，但他并不想开门进去惊动二宫，隔着一扇门听着二宫的呻吟自慰带给他偷窥般的刺激感。

二宫埋在相叶的衣服里，衣柜被他翻得一团糟，最后还是从洗衣篮里拿了相叶穿过的衣服出来围成一个圈躺进去，嗅着衣服上留存的信息素味道若有似无的汗味脱光了衣服抚摸自己的身体。

他是第一次自慰，在羞耻感和欲望的天平上，欲望那一头终于被相叶的第无数次彻夜不归砸上了重重的砝码。

二宫含湿自己的手指，想象那是相叶的舌头，叼着相叶衬衫的领口玩弄自己的乳头。相叶伏在他身上的样子清晰地映在脑海里，他的喘息，他的温度，都深深地刻在二宫身体的记忆里。

身体记忆唤醒的速度永远比大脑快，二宫围着自己的乳晕画圈，学着相叶的做法。乳尖被四周细微涌动的气流引得发痒，他挺起胸，主动去碰自己的手指，短暂地进行了一番自导自演的索求和逗弄之后梦的掐住翘起的乳尖用力拉扯揉弄：“哈……哈啊……”

相叶加快了撸动的速度，终于还是忍不住偷偷推开一条门缝，二宫正沉浸在性幻想中，房门被打开的声音丝毫没有惊动到他，他急喘着，又舔了舔自己的手指，这次伸向了下身。

指尖带红的手指揉弄着微微抬头的前端，二宫的阴茎是粉色的，Omega不常使用的器官带着娇嫩的视觉效果，相叶坐在地上看不完全，二宫的脸也完全被他用衣服垒起来的圈挡住，相叶有些耐不住，他想立刻就推门进去好好喂饱饿急的小兔子。

“进来……进来……”二宫呢喃着，颤颤巍巍地扒开自己的臀瓣，他的手比相叶小了一大圈，根本抓不住自己肉肉的屁股，只好一只手费力地扒开，皱着眉头用另一只手围着饥渴的小穴画圈。

他还没有插入自己，相叶已经看着他的媚态射了，掌心里黏糊糊的一团。相叶在地毯上胡乱蹭掉手里的东西，拉起拉链好整以暇地站了起来。

二宫浅浅地插入一个指节，慢慢深入整根手指，后穴很快收缩着吞了进去，急切地想要吃下更多，他又塞进一根手指，两指费力地在身体里进出。尝过和Alpha性爱滋味的小穴根本不满足于两根手指的刺激，二宫皱着眉头不安地扭动，不断调整姿势想要插得更深，终于在持续的欲求不满里哭了出来，抽出手指埋进相叶的衣服里委屈十足地低泣：“呜……叔叔……相叶先生……”

“小和怎么哭了？”身后响起沙哑的男声，二宫身体猛地一僵，心里念过一万遍不可能，埋在相叶的衣服里动也不敢动。

“我都听到了，小和刚才叫我的时候。”相叶看着他光裸的后背，才发泄过不久的性器隐隐又有抬头的趋势，他闭上眼耐住性子，拉起被子给二宫盖上，带着笑意悠悠道：“啊，也不是在叫我，只是喊着我自慰。”

“我……”二宫羞耻得满脸通红，被子贴上身体才反应过来自己一丝不挂，往被窝里又缩了缩，抓紧了枕头不肯抬起脸：“叔叔……叔叔怎么回来了……”

“今天下午没事，想回来给你个惊喜，没想到撞到小和在做这种事。”相叶把手伸进被窝，抓住他纤细的脚踝分开二宫的双腿：“怎么我回来了反而害羞了？”

“我没有……”二宫急于解释，但是被相叶偷听了全程想是无论如何也掩盖不过去了，转过头从枕头里露出一只眼睛小声道：“叔叔最近好忙……”

“嗯，可是乖孩子不能自己玩。”相叶顺着他的小腿摸上去，二宫没有什么体毛，触手一片滑嫩，相叶一路摸到腿根，手掌贴着他腿根内测摩挲：“小和该不该受罚？”

“小和没有不乖。”二宫对相叶的“惩罚”体会颇深，他从抿着下唇被窝里伸出手，抓住相叶的手臂小幅度摇晃起来，黏糊糊的声音比起恐惧却更像是欲拒还迎的撒娇：“所以不要罚……”

相叶沉默着，掀开被子把人拖到自己腿上让二宫枕着他的大腿，做了和某个晚上大抵相同的事——描绘艺术品般地用手指划过二宫脸上每一寸，停在嘴唇和下巴的痣上反复摩挲，再慢慢摸遍他全身。

唯一的不同之处是，这次是坦荡荡的情色行为。

二宫腰部以下还在被窝里，反复用牙齿折磨自己的下唇忍耐着相叶的惩罚，双腿小心翼翼地藏在被子下摩擦纾解。他对相叶的刻意挑逗毫无抵抗力，浑身被他摸过的地方皆是一阵战栗，就在相叶的手好不容易摸完一遍之后离开他身体的时候，二宫还没来得及松一口气，手指又搭上了他的额头，相叶格外有耐心，还想再来一次。二宫委屈得眼眶泛起水光，抓住他的手反复摇头。

相叶挑起一边眉毛，既不打算放过他也不继续摸下去，游刃有余地和他对峙。二宫憋出一股火气，挤出个你字来突然翻身咬开相叶的西裤拉链，脸贴着内裤蹭了几下。

里面软软的一坨没什么反应，二宫明显愣住了，相叶只能看到他的后脑，在枕头上睡得有些杂乱，像个炸毛的小动物。

“小和不乖所以它也生气了。”相叶忍着笑，隔着被子捏他的屁股。

“……叔叔不喜欢我了？”二宫从他身上撑起来，压住胡思乱想的念头小声试探。

“不一定哦。”相叶的挑着尾音道。

伏在自己腿间的人忽然安静了下来，相叶不经意间越过了红线。还未来得及补救，二宫就胡乱地把那根看上去兴致缺缺的阴茎掏了出来，张开嘴不管不顾地含进去。生涩的口技根本谈不上快感，整根塞进嘴里乱舔乱吸，口腔因为不懂得含住唾液干涩十分。坚硬的牙齿不断刮蹭到半勃起来的敏感性器，相叶疼出一头冷汗，下意识地抓着他的后领用力提起来。

一张无措的脸闪进他眼中，苍白脸色的主人想哭又不敢哭地发出几声呜咽，嘴唇颤抖着看他。

“不要不喜欢我……不可以……”

二宫无意识地剥着自己的指甲，直到其中一个被撕到皮肉相连处出了血才回过神来。他眨了眨眼回神，猛地掀开被子扑进相叶怀里嚎啕大哭：“叔叔说过的话不能反悔……”

“不是，不是这样的。”相叶被他爆发出来的悲伤吓得措手不及，接住扑上来的人死死抱住，用力把两人的身体紧贴在一起，希望他能听到自己的心声。

“刚才在外面听到小和喊着我自慰就忍不住自己弄出来了，现在还在不应期才会这样，不是对你没感觉。”相叶抱着缠上来的人，懊悔自己不识相地惹哭他，偏偏二宫被自己弄得黏糊糊的臀瓣贴上来他又不争气地起了反应，硬梆梆的一根顶在两人之间，把犯错道歉的场面弄得色情又诡异。

恐慌的袭来只是一瞬，害怕被人抛弃的阴影并不像二宫自己以为的那样容易被相叶的爱掩盖。他抹着眼泪，还没止住哭就扶住相叶性器坐下去。没有扩张完全的性器被硕大的阴茎顶开，细密的疼痛感慢慢爬到深处，二宫忍不住泄出几丝带着痛楚的呻吟。

争吵，殴打，逼仄的空间，艳俗的粉色，浓郁到刺鼻的Alpha信息素，一地不堪入目的塑料碎片，画面终结在关门的巨响。二宫紧紧地攀着相叶的背，却只能抓到一片顺滑的西服布料，他觉得自己抓不住这个人，于是哭得更加凶猛，近乎啃咬地舔吻着相叶的腺体处，像是要把他整个人都钉进自己身体里那样用力地上下，很快坐在相叶身上高潮了一次。

相叶知道自己不善言辞，用身体表达才是他拿手的方式，他把号哭的人按到床上，严丝合缝地贴着二宫，细密地吻着他的侧脸和耳廓又急又快地抽动，合着操弄的节奏不厌其烦地重复那三个俗气的浪漫字眼。

二宫听得心醉，却还是收拾不好恐慌的情绪，只能牢牢地抱着眼前唯一能够拯救他的浮木。他能感受到相叶的爱意汹涌而来，相识至今只增不减，是自己胆怯又懦弱地沉浸在过去的阴影中无法自拔。二宫努力回应他，双腿大张把身体打开在说爱他的Alpha面前，相叶吻走他滑下的眼泪，用肉体结合和最直白的语言安慰他。

情潮久久不散，密集的快感穿梭在两人身体之间，二宫感觉到小腹累积的酸胀快到极限，后穴也痉挛吮咬着入侵的性器，忍不住把脸埋进相叶胸口断断续续地喘息：“要……呜……要高潮了……“

“一起。”相叶揉着他的后脑，两人同时达到了释放，谁都没有满足，但相叶克制地从那个令人无法自持的甘美小穴里退了出来。


End file.
